


Sammy's First Stocking

by flawedamythyst



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: Sam's 41 before he gets his first Christmas stocking.





	

When Dean came home with them, Sam's first thought was that it was a joke or a prank or something. He looked at the two stockings – one with 'Sammy's First Stocking' written on it in fancy script, the other simply saying 'D' – and raised an eyebrow.

“Stockings, Dean?” he said. “Seriously?”

Dean put them down on the table. “You’ve never had one, right?” he said. “Not even at Stanford?”

Sam shook his head. “I’m pretty sure 41 is too old for a stocking,” he said.

Dean waved that away. “You’re never too old,” he said firmly. “And you better get me tons of presents.”

“Don’t you mean Santa should?” said Sam, looking back down at the stockings, wondering if it was his imagination, or if the one marked D was bigger than the other one.

Dean shrugged. “Whoever,” he said. “I just want a big haul this year.”

“Better write a letter to Santa then,” said Sam. “And hope you’ve been a good enough boy.”

Dean leered at him. “Oh, I’ve been a good boy,” he said. “Least, you always seem to think so.”

****

It turned out that buying stocking presents was a whole lot harder than Sam had expected. They might be all settled down now, living in an actual house rather than out of the car, but that didn’t mean they needed a whole load of stuff. After a lifetime of keeping all their belongings down to what they could easily carry, neither of them were really the type for hoarding crap. Sam bought some chocolate and snacks and such, but it felt a bit cheap to just fill the whole thing up with things that Dean could have bought for himself from any convenience store.

In the end, he made new copies of some of Dean’s favourite tapes, ones without the hiss and spit of the originals, then filled up the rest with anything small enough he could find in the nearest auto store. _Good enough_ , he thought. It was always the gesture rather than the item that counted, anyway.

After so many years of just the two of them, they already had a bunch of Christmas traditions. Dean always found a tree somewhere and decorated it with the cheapest things he could find. Sam always made the eggnog, and every year, he added a bit more alcohol, just to see if Dean would say anything. At this point, the eggnog mix was really more for colouring than anything else. 

They always exchanged presents then sat down to watch the game. In the old days, when they were still travelling, they always spent most of it trying to pretend they were the kind of regular guys who had the time to follow the football all year round, and who knew things about the teams and players. These days, now they’d settled, they actually were close to being those guys, although Sam still had to fake some of it most years. What the hell did he care about a bunch of jocks running around after a ball anyway?

This year, they did all that with two stockings hanging on the wall, over-flowing with newspaper-wrapped presents. Sam could see at least one in his that he was pretty sure was a doll of some kind, but he couldn’t bring himself to get too riled up about still being the butt of ‘Sam’s a girl’ jokes. After all, at the end of the evening, when they went up to bed, Dean was going to blow him until he couldn't see, then curl up close beside him and whisper things he thought Sam couldn’t hear into his skin, things that almost any other red-blooded football-watching type of guy would say made Dean the girl. That was also tradition.


End file.
